


How is one person that oblivious?

by creekschaoscorner



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: #LetLilyandBillyactlikesiblings2020, Billy has like five people crushing on him and he doesn’t notice, Billy is oblivious, M/M, sibling antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekschaoscorner/pseuds/creekschaoscorner
Summary: This is my first ever bit of writing on this account, and i hoped whoever reads this enjoyed it! I’ll probably post more(all Kindergarten related because i love kindergarten)So uh...yeah!
Relationships: Billy & Lily (Kindergarten Video Games), Billy/Felix (Kindergarten Video Games), Billy/Nugget (Kindergarten Video Games), Billy/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games), Billy/Ron (Kindergarten Video Games), Implied Lily/Penny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	How is one person that oblivious?

“I wonder if anyone will ever like me....” Billy mumbles from his place on the couch, poking at his face with a sad expression.

Lily has to do a double take when she passes by, a basket of laundry in her arms. She stops in her tracks, staring down at him incredulously.

“Oh. My. God. You really haven’t realized yet.” She blurts out, before breaking down into hysterical laughter. Billy turns to look at her over the back of the couch, looking very confused. “Realized what?” He asks, hopping up into a crouch to see his sister better

“Dude, like five people have a crush on you!” She wheezes out. “How have you not noticed yet??” Billy stares at her, dumbstruck. “Wait, really?”

Lily stares back at him, going silent. “Kidd literally only smiles around you.”

“I thought it was because I’m his best friend!”

“Nugget calls you ‘the pretty Lily’s pretty brother’.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Felix literally asked you on a date!”

“That was a date?!”

“Ron gave you his coffee!”

“So?!”

“Ron never gives anyone his coffee!”

“I- i-“

Lily is laughing even harder now, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. “Oh my gosh. You are literally the most oblivious person I’ve ever met.”

Billy crosses his arms, sticking his tongue out at her. “At least I’m not the one crushing on a robot.”

“Hey, you take that back!”

The living room devolves into a warzone as the siblings bicker, the laundry basket long forgotten on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever bit of writing on this account, and i hoped whoever reads this enjoyed it! I’ll probably post more(all Kindergarten related because i love kindergarten)  
> So uh...yeah!


End file.
